Am I Better?
by orNAH
Summary: Will I ever be better than any other bots combined...


Ever since my parents split i had been living with my father, who was a monster in disguise. I grew up training about things i had no idea about i learnt how to crack a safe faster than any bot made, in the training lab i learnt how to use a range of weapons any weapons you could name i would have learnt how to use it correctly.

I fight against many bots and now that i'm 15 i am able to fight with humans. Recently i got in a fist fight with my father because i said that the people in the lounge, are complete lunatics he brought me into the bar and we had a fist fight until he grabbed a knife, my dad forced the knife to my face and marked a X on my cheekbone, and now i was sitting on the couch in front of these people who were tryna give me the evils… i just look back at them then they look away frightened, almost everyone knew my name and most of them were adults, when i walk to my mothers house i am constantly stared at and i'm sometimes stalked by the cops.

My mother loves me and she hates my father, the truth is she has remarried 7 times i was her first son all her other kids were boys, she went to the doctors and asked why and they replied with 'im sorry you don't know the formula for a girl' then walked away, my mother was crushed about that highly offensive comment. Its four o'clock in the morning, I have to listen to this talk that my father always says to all of the new training testificates for my daily training routine to see if its just me or it the scientists in the lab are helping me cheat… which is completely a fib, i am able to beat the bots in training because i've been training ever since i moved away from my mother, ever since yesterday i had missed my mother.

yesterday i gave my mother a surprise visit and i noticed that i had 10 other siblings and i was the oldest my 3 years, i had no idea at the time that they were related to me by blood i thought they were just visitors, so when my mother called me i was told that they were my brothers and then i thought to myself How? then i mentioned something i shouldn't have mentioned.

It's now four thirty in the morning, I'm so tired i just wanna go to sleep but i can't, then the doorbell rings I stand up and say 'I will get it!' i made another bad mistake, My father whacks me in the stomach i fall into the couch and sadly my father had a small knife hidden in his hand, i was sitting normally on the couch but it was obvious that i was bleeding from my abdomen area, the couch just had to be white, my blood was slowly sinking into the couch. one of the butlers walks in and whispers something to my father, my father then says 'let them come in then don't just let them stand outside' i had a feeling i knew who had knocked on the door, and it was, it was the oldest in his household and he had brought a girl i met when i was over at my mothers house. the first word that he said was 'nice house!' and my father replied with 'yes it is... thank you come… come sit down… over here' then pats an open space on the couch then welcomed them once they sat down.

I tried as hard as i could to hide my face but then my father said 'Skai now you can finally greet your visitors' then stands up and stares down at me, i look up at him and answer 'why?' my father grabs my collar and stands me up and whispers in my ear 'if you do not do this i swear i will do worse than i did before!' and then lets me go i fall back into the couch most of my blood was on the couch anyway why didn't i just join it, 'hey guys i told you not to come, so why did you?' the didn't really have time for a reply because my father had cut them off and started talking about the circuit that he runs and that they should have a go against me, bad idea to be honest, i didn't want to kill them they are basically family to me. its 5 o'clock in the morning my father took the new testificates into the bar after i went to the lab to get my stomach examined, turns out i was completely fine.

In the bar i got in another fight because my father wanted me to shut up but i won't not ever, I let my father win the fight he put some sort of tape around my mouth so that i couldn't talk then he knocked me out clean on the table i was stunned for a few minutes then i fell off my chair and onto the floor.

I woke up in the lab, it was 12:05pm, i got up off the lab bed and walked to my room, when i walked in i noticed that my dad was sitting on my bed he never comes in my room and he was just sitting there staring at me, 'what?!' i ask him he just stares back at me so i try to walk out of my room but he throws a sharp knife at me it skims my arm and lands in the door 'don't you dare move' my father tells me, but i cant hesitate i open the door and run out in a rush, he runs after me, i jump off the side of the staircase he still follows me close behind i try to run from him but he slowly catches up as i run away from my father i get almost a thousand eyes staring at me.

I run into the weaponry lab, my father still close behind i jump over the assembly table and through the fire test lane, my father stays over the other side of the room, i grab a RPD and my father grabs a M9 then we eye each other, then its open fire, i hit him in the leg then he hits me in the shoulder then shouts out 'surrender now son i don't want to kill you!' i think about for a second then realize he won't kill me he needs me so i shout back 'NEVER! I WILL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU KILL ME AND YOU KNOW IT!' my father grabs a sniper rifle and said 'i'm sorry son' then aims, at this point i had no idea where he was aiming, i grab an AK-47 but i was too late, my father shot me right in the of my head, i fall to the ground as i do people surround me, i go unconscious and i dream.

I suddenly wake up with a massive shock, many of my house friends are staring down at me, its way to bright and i cant move at this state, i'm hooked up to a blood drip, i say to my father 'see i told you, you needed me!' he walks out of the room, i knew he needed me because i was like his top bot, but i was human. i told one of the guys that i needed a shot and my usual one too, my usual shot was a shot created by the house lab scientists, it contained a fast healing relief, but when it was injected you would feel like you were being rammed by a bull. it was injected into me when i was safely constructed to the table, i could feel my body being basically tortured by an extremely hot piece of metal that was slowly burning into my skin and so it softened down.


End file.
